Allendale County, South Carolina
Allendale County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,419, making it the second-least populous county in South Carolina. Its county seat is Allendale. History Allendale County was formed in 1919 from southwestern portions of Barnwell County, along the Savannah River. It is the location of the Topper Site, an archeological excavation providing possible evidence of a pre-Clovis culture dating back 50,000 years. The site is near a source of chert on private land in Martin owned by Clariant Corporation, a Swiss chemical company with a plant there. The site, named after John Topper, a local resident who discovered it, has been under excavation by archeologists from the University of South Carolina for about one month a year since 1999, after an initial exploratory dig in the mid-1980s. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. The Savannah River forms the county's western border with Georgia. Allendale is 62 miles from Augusta, Georgia; 73 miles from Savannah, Georgia; 87 miles from Columbia; and 90 miles from Charleston. Before interstate highways were built, Allendale had several motels, primarily serving travelers going between Northeastern states and Florida. Traffic that formerly traveled U.S. 301 through Allendale now uses Interstate-95. Adjacent counties *Bamberg County - northeast *Colleton County - east *Hampton County - southeast *Screven County, Georgia - southwest *Burke County, Georgia - west *Barnwell County - northwest Major highways * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,211 people, 3,915 households and 2,615 families residing in the county. The population density was 28 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 4,568 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 71.0 percent Black or African American, 27.37 percent White, 0.12 percent Asian, 0.09 percent Native American, 0.06 percent Pacific Islander, 0.85 percent from other races, and 0.51 percent from two or more races. 1.61 percent of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,915 households out of which 30.3 percent had children under the age of 18 living with them, 35.8 percent were married couples living together, 25.8 percent had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.2 percent were non-families. 30.0 percent of all households were made up of individuals and 12.3 percent had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.21. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.6 percent under the age of 18, 9.8 percent from 18 to 24, 28.2 percent from 25 to 44, 22.8 percent from 45 to 64, and 12.7 percent who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 108.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.5 males. The median income for a household in the county was $20,898, and the median income for a family was $27,348. Males had a median income of $25,930 versus $20,318 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,293. About 28.4 percent of families and 34.5 percent of the population were below the poverty line, including 48.1 percent of those under age 18 and 26.00 percent of those age 65 or over.US Census Bureau Demographics Data 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 10,419 people, 3,706 households, and 2,333 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,486 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 73.6% black or African American, 23.7% white, 0.4% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 1.3% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, and 5.6% were American. Of the 3,706 households, 32.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 31.5% were married couples living together, 26.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 37.0% were non-families, and 33.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.14. The median age was 38.8 years. The median income for a household in the county was $20,081 and the median income for a family was $25,146. Males had a median income of $30,440 versus $28,889 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,190. About 35.7% of families and 42.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 53.8% of those under age 18 and 27.4% of those age 65 or over. Politics The county has been consistently Democratic in Presidential voting since 1976 and was among the counties to be carried by Walter Mondale in 1984.David Leip Presidential Atlas In the 2008 U.S. presidential election Barack Obama received 75.1 percent of the county's vote.The New York Times Electoral Map In the 2012 U.S. presidential election Barack Obama received 78.3 percent of the county's vote. Economy Allendale is primarily an agricultural rural county. Its primary products are cotton, soybeans, watermelon and cantaloupe. Timbering is also important, primarily for paper pulp. Education Robert McNair, Democratic Governor of South Carolina from 1965 to 1971, moved to Allendale County as an adult because his wife was from there. Because of McNair's influence, USC-Salkahatchie (a two-year campus) was located in the town of Allendale. The county is also the site of WEBA, Channel 14, a broadcast outlet of the South Carolina Educational Television Network. Ranking 45th in population among the state's 46 counties, it is the smallest county to have either a state-supported college or an ETV station. Allendale County School District includes one high school: Allendale-Fairfax High School. The former C. V. Bing High School served African-American students during the time of segregation. Denmark Tech, part of the state Technical College System, serves the county from its location in Bamberg County, 25 miles from Allendale. Communities Towns *Allendale *Fairfax *Sycamore *Ulmer Unincorporated community *Martin See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Allendale County, South Carolina * SC High Schools References External links * Allendale County Website * Category:Allendale County, South Carolina Category:1919 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1919